the_guild_hunter_seriesfandomcom-20200213-history
Lijuan
Lijuan — First appears in book #1 Angels' Blood and in the prequel short, "Angels' Judgment" #0.5, and is first mentioned in "Angels’ Dance". She is mentioned or appears in most of the other books and shorts. Introduction Lijuan is an Ancient who is the Archangel of China and Asia, one of the Cadre of Ten and not wholly of this world. Lijuan had no interest in petty power.Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 11 She held power in Asia through a matriarchal network that instilled respect for her in their children, and had been doing so for eons. They told tales of Lijuan and looked upon her as a demigod. Lijuan had seen archangels come and go. Only she remained. Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 5 She sees a new world order and wants to take over the world to lead it. About Species * Archangel * Ancient Age * 9000 years old — the oldest angel in existence. Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 5 Title / Occupation / Position * Archangel of Asia * Angel of Death Second in Command *Xi Powers & Abilities * More ghost than human, a shadow who moved seamlessly between worlds the rest of them never glimpsed. Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 12 * Lijuan is a necromancer, she has ability to bring the dead to do her bidding. * Rumors: she can siphon power from another Archangel—Raph thinks she only feeds she like she does with anyone else. Archangel's Enigma, ch. Epilogue Four powers make her the most dangerous being on the planet: # Black Rain # Make Reborn # She can go incorporeal. # She can drain the life force of another living being—they become a mummy husk. Archangel's Enigma, ch. 44, p. 297 Weaknesses * Severely injured in the battle with Raphael, missing two legs and the left arm. Archangel's Enigma, ch. 10 * Wings were weak, single regenerated arm were weak, she couldn't even crawl. But her Black Rain was working again.Archangel's Enigma, ch. 36 Colors * dark gray with red (same as Xi's wing coloring) Allegiance * Herself Occupation / Position / Title * Archangel of China and Asia * Cadre of Ten Weapons * Her powers Habitat / Residence / Origins * Lijuan's Citidel designed by Suyin in China. Archangel's Enigma, ch. 9, p68 Court * Second-in-Command: Xi * Courtier: Heng—one of Lijuan’s trusted courtiers of the inner court Ruling Style * Believed herself a goddess Archangel's Enigma, ch. 10 * Thinks of herself equal to a god—the people are hers to use, disposable—like Charisemnon. Archangel's Enigma, ch. 39 * Thought humans were nothing. Insects to step on. More would spawn and fill the world. Archangel's Enigma, ch. 39 Character / Personality / Traits * The oldest of the archangels had long passed the age where she could even pretend at being mortal. "Angels' Judgmemt", ch. Cadre of Ten (prologue) * Elijah says she no longer of this world Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 5 * Lijuan had no interest in petty power. Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 11 * flickers of emotion so other as to be nothing known. Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 12 * Has a track record of breaking angelic taboos. Archangel's Enigma, ch. 1 * Lijuan has a nasty habit of coming back from the dead.Archangel's Enigma, ch. 1 * Did not fight according to any known rules of war. Archangel's Enigma, ch. 17 * Spectral voice: filled with a thousand echoes, with endless screams—behind that voice stood countless trapped souls.Archangel's Enigma, ch. 11 Interests / Likes and Dislikes * She avoided modern conveniences like the phone.Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 12 Physical Description * shimmering white hair Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 5 * her eyes were a strange pearl gray that existed nowhere on this earth.Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 5 * * * * After recent Ascension: * wings a glorious dove gray, beautiful and elegant''Archangel's Enigma, ch. 10 * physical form: same blade-sharp cheekbones, pearlescent grey-white eyes, white hair.Archangel's Enigma, ch. 10 * Lijuan can use a non-physical form and uses the elemental objects to show herself (eg water, the void) * eyes swimming in blood and absence ''Archangel's Enigma, ch. 10 * no evidence of legs under the gown, and no left arm—from her war with RaphaelArchangel's Enigma, ch. 10 * First fluid changes in form: face had turned into a skull, her eye sockets black hollows crawling with maggots that screamed—lasting for a split second—like the angel Lijuan would eventually become. Archangel's Enigma, ch. 10 * Second fluid changes in form: far beyond beauty, glowed from within, the light of her power a blinding white—luminous with a fierce, primal sense—like the angel Lijuan had once been. Archangel's Enigma, ch. 10 Love Interests * Chaoxiang had been Lijuan’s beloved—a mortal who adored her.8. Archangel's Enigma, ch. 40 * Alexander (unrequited) — She had a fixation on him as a girl.8. Archangel's Enigma, ch. 40 Connections * Sister: Suyin's mother * Niece: Suyin, sister's daughter Archangel's Enigma, ch. 9 * Second-in-Command: Xi * Courtier: Heng—one of Lijuan’s trusted courtiers of the inner court * Closest contemporary: Uram (closest to her age) Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 5 * Allies: Charisemnon, Neha... * Enemies: Raphael, Titus, Elijah, Favashi, Alexander... Other Details * ascended so high that he'd ceased to understand mortals.Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 5 * Lijuan no longer looked upon this world. Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 5 *She has always loved and nurtured artists, never flaunted their work like Michaela.Archangel's Enigma, ch. 9 * She believes that the Cadre is a weak construct, It is time for a new world order, and that she will create a better world.Archangel's Enigma, ch. 10 * It's possible that Jariel was killed by Lijuan—per Jessamy.Archangel's Enigma, ch. 35 * She was stronger than Alexander now, especially with her Black Rain.Archangel's Enigma, ch. 36 * Lijuan does not go into hiding at her Citadel after being injured—the location is unknown. 8. Archangel's Enigma, ch. 44 Biography / History Lijuan is the oldest of the Archangels at about 9000 years old, if not older. Holds her Cadre seat in China where she has a beautiful palace; a palace with several secrets like reanimated dead and a wall of displayed wings. Lijuan was once in love with a mortal but she denied the power that offered, choosing a life of power and poison. She favours Raphael because she respects his strength. After growing in power and finding the ability to reanimate the dead, Lijuan threatens Elena with Slater Patalis. The Cadre eventually try to rid the world of her but they weren't successful. She now appears to Raphael every now and again. Other Associated Characters, Groups, Places, Objects, etc. * Suyin * Xi * Philomena * Chaoxiang * Heng * Lijuan's Citidel * Reborn * Black Rain * Cadre of Ten ** Charisemnon — Ally ** Neha — Ally, yet uncertain ** Raphael — Enemy ** Titus — Enemy ** Elijah — Enemy ** Astaad — Enemy ** Favashi — Enemy (claimed, may be playing deep game) ** Michaela — uncertain * Alexander — Enemy * Rohan — Enemy * Rohan's Palace * Andromeda * Naasir * Wildfire * Sleeper * Ancients * Cascade * Slater Patalis * Archangels Events in the Series If you want to avoid '''spoilers', think of the book title as a "Spoiler Warning" for books you have not read yet. The purpose of this section is to be able to find things in the series. Please use References''. 0.4. "Angels’ Dance" Story takes place 400 years prior to the series. — Jessamy has had to record atrocities that Zhou Lijuan had committed in the secret histories she kept on each member of the Cadre—that chilled her. "She appears to have a partiality for Raphael, but her intrigues run deep." Her troops are currently scattered across her territory, with no indication they’re planning to amass for an assault. 0.4 "Angels’ Dance", ch. 5 Lijuan will take it as an insult if Raphael do not inform her himself of what transpires in Alexander's territory.0.4 "Angels’ Dance", ch. 11 0.5. "Angels' Judgmemt" Cadre meeting on new Guild Director—She whispers to Raphael that Michaela makes Uram her puppet."Angels' Judgmemt", ch. Cadre of Ten (prologue) 1. Angels' Blood Cadre meeting on the hunt for Uram — She points out that the hunter won't be able to kill him even if she finds Uram, one of the Cadre will have to see to that duty. Michaela accused her of wanting Uram dead because he threatened her power. Raphael says the Hunter is tasked with tracking Uram, he will execute him. They all agree. Elijah says that she is no longer of this world. Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 5 Raphael does a Sending to communicate with her. She tells him it's not the Scourge. She says she is a goddess—she has the power to give and take life with a thought. She killed her lover because he made her feel human. She warns that some rare humans who "make us something other than what we are". She advises that he must Elena or she will make him human.Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 12 2. Archangel's Kiss 3. Archangel's Consort 4. Archangel's Blade 5. Archangel's Storm 6. Archangel's Legion 7. Archangel's Shadows 8. Archangel's Enigma Lijuan had Xi kidnap Andromeda from Raphael's RefugeArchangel's Enigma, ch. 5 and brought to her citadel.Archangel's Enigma, ch. 6-10 Andromeda is brought to her throne room, dark with deathly shadows, where she gets glimpses of the angel of death.Archangel's Enigma, ch. 10 She wants Andromeda, a scholar who has studied the Ancients, to tell her where Alexander is hidden in his Sleep.Archangel's Enigma, ch. 11 The next day, Andromeda is forced to watch a courtier, Heng, cruelly punished by hounds. She is brought to the throne room, tells them Alexander Sleeps near Titus. Xi is sent to Kilimanjaro on Andromeda's word.Archangel's Enigma, ch. 12 Lijuan was missing in a teleconference of the Cadre called by Titus. Titus presented evidence to the Cadre of Jariel's murder, done by a fire that could only created by one of the Cadre.Archangel's Enigma, ch. 17 It's possible that Jariel was killed by Lijuan.Archangel's Enigma, ch. 35 She falls to the ground a quarter of the way to Rohan's. Archangel's Enigma, ch. 36 When Lijuan arrives at Rohan's palace, Xi has it under siege and it's stalemate. Lijuan few up and blasted the palace with her Black Rain—vaporized part of the buildings, creating a large gap in Rohan’s defenses for Xi to gain entry. She invaded Rohan's palace in her non-corporeal form but ends up on the floor. She feeds from the blood of a old servant killing him for strength. Two more blast and two feedings later, the place in ruins, Rohan's fighters and noncombatants mostly dead. Rohan is tied with his wings cut off—he's defiant. He doesn't know where Alexander is hidden and laughs at her. Remembers killing Chaoxiang because he was a vulnerability to her. And though Rohan was vulnerability to Alexander. Lijuan fed from Rohan's blood—demanded he tell where his father is—he refuses. “Your father will wake at reckless speed to avenge you.” She kills Rohan with her Black Death—he turns to black dust. Archangel's Enigma, ch. 40 She leads her troops to the village and the caves nearby. Alexander rises. They briefly battle, ending with her hitting him with Black Rain and Alexander falling from the sky. Raphael takes over the fight with her—he hits her with Wildfire directly into her body. She takes off. Raphael goes to aid Alexander, who's severely damageed by Lijuan's Black Rain—he uses Wildfire to counteract the poison. Archangel's Enigma, ch. 42 Quotes : ✥ Lijuan smiled, and it was a smile that held nothing of humanity. The oldest of the archangels had long passed the age where she could even pretend at being mortal. Now, when Raphael looked at her, he saw only a strange darkness, a whisper of worlds beyond either mortal or immortal ken."Angels' Judgmemt", ch. Cadre of Ten (prologue) : ✥ Lijuan was truly ancient-she'd become woven into the very fabric of her homeland, China, and of the lands around it. Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 5 : ✥ "There is a monster inside us all, Raphael. Some will survive, others will break. You have not yet broken." Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 12 : ✥ It is evolution," she whispered, a smile that was not a smile creasing her face. "Without change, we would turn to dust." Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 12 : ✥ Frost in those blind eyes, flickers of emotion so other as to be nothing known. "I am a goddess. I hold life and death in my hand." Her hair flew back in that ghostly wind she alone could generate. "I can destroy thousands with a thought." Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 12 : ✥ "There are some humans-one among half a billion perhaps-who make us something other than what we are. The barriers fall, the fires ignite, and the minds merge." Lijuan to Raphael Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 12 ~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~ : ✥ Andromeda’s gasp was still hanging in the air when Lijuan smiled. “Ah, have you seen my faces?” She carried on speaking without waiting for an answer. “I am continuing to evolve. Soon, I will be more powerful than even the legends rumored to Sleep beneath the Refuge.” Archangel's Enigma, ch. 11 : ✥ For a moment, she hesitated, echoes of that hopeful, sweet, smart girl in her soul. That girl had seen only wonder in the world. That girl had known Alexander was a piece of light that would burn through eternity, a man of war who had gained immeasurable wisdom over the ages he’d seen pass. ... “My beautiful Zhou Lijuan.” His fingers brushing her cheekbones, his silver eyes holding her in thrall. “So delicate and strong and full of such power.” ... Her palm tingled in a sudden sensory memory of closing over the thickness of his wrist. “Why won’t you be with me?” He admired her, she could see that. “I can walk by your side, be your partner as you would be mine.” ... A gentle shake of his head. “You must grow on your own. Perhaps in seven thousand years, we can come together again. When you are in your power and we are equals. Now . . . I would crush you without meaning to, and you are destined for greatness.” Archangel's Enigma, ch. 36 : ✥ The rage rushed back in on a black roar. Not because Alexander had rejected her; she had forgotten that long ago, had fallen passionately in love with another man. For an eon, Alexander had been nothing but a sweet memory of her youth, one that caused her amused fondness. She’d been a pup in awe of a beautiful Ancient. No, her rage came from the idea that Alexander, this silver-winged Sleeper of the Prophecy, would one day seek to destroy her. No one had that right. And they weren’t equals. No one was her equal. She was Zhou Lijuan and she would rule the world before this Cascade was done. Archangel's Enigma, ch. 36 : ✥ “What has become of Lijuan?” Confusion beneath the blood fury. “She was many times arrogant after her ascension, but she showed signs of greatness.” : “That was true enough even a hundred years earlier.” Raphael had found Lijuan disturbing at times, eerie more than once, but the old ones of their race were often a touch removed from the world. He’d asked her advice on countless matters over the centuries, received genuine responses. : ...he spoke to Alexander. “I don’t know what precipitated the change, but Lijuan has become a scourge upon the world. She believes herself a goddess—the rest of us are hindrances to her desire for omnipotent rule.” — Alexander upon Waking and Raphael Raphael 8. Archangel's Enigma, ch. 42 : ✥ : ✥ See Also * Ancients * Refuge * Sleepers * Full Reading List Book References ✥ Category:Characters Category:Cadre Category:Angels Category:Ancients Category:Archangels Category:Villains and Enemies Category:Lijuan's Court Category:Cascade